


Pineapple

by tanarill



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dorks in Love, Double Entendre, Fluff, Fruit, Hats, Jewelry, M/M, Pineapples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: Some people wear hats with (for some reason) fruit salads.





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> Another little exercise. This was originally written in return for a LiveJournal layout that [this person](http://mjwillow.tumblr.com/) (at the time broken_moons on LJ) graciously allowed me to use. I have since moved to DW, changed the layout, stopped updating, and deleted the LJ, but I would still be remiss in not mentioning her here.

“ . . . There is a pineapple on your hat,” said James. “Why is there a pineapple on your hat?”

“Because a watermelon wouldn’t fit,” replied Keith, sashaying across the room. James swallowed. In addition to a hat that, yes, featured a pineapple as a major stylistic element, Keith was wearing: one bright yellow shirt printed with various tropical flowers; one black corset-like thing, laced up over the yellow shirt; fourteen bracelets, distributed unevenly between his arms; nine anklets, two on his left legs; one armband, placed so that it counterbalanced the tattoo on his right arm; and one cyan-blue flower-print skirt that did the opposite of match the shirt.

“I just know I’m going to regret asking,” said James slowly, “but why are you wearing that?”

“So that you can take it off,” said Keith happily. He knew all of James’ perversions.

“Oh.” And before Keith could say anything else, James pulled him forward, hard, for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been A Week. The alternator in my car died. At this point, I think I've replaced pretty much every major component under the hood except the actual engine block. Also, the Science was less experiments and more going down the research rabbit hole, which isn't my favorite aspect. On the plus side, the Nobel Prizes for the year are coming out, and this year a lady scientist was one of three physics winners for the invention of the cutting laser.


End file.
